Held up
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Twelve years after Randy dissappears, Bryan has moved on. A house, a job, a beautiful fiance and a slightly psychotic best friend. Nothing could go wrong right? AU rated M for a reason slash or yaoi Randy/Bryan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!**

**This is my first wrestling fic ever, so don't be mean.**

**It's a total AU. Randy Orton/ Daniel Bryan.**

**I don't know why but these two just seem right to me.**

**So I use most of their real names except for Seth Rollins, the name use for him in this one is Tyler Black instead of his real real name. And Triple H, who's real real name I'm using: its Paul for those who actually don't know.**

**By the way in the first part of this story Randy is 16 and Bryan is 15 and the year is 1996**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the WWE universe in anyway whatsoever.**

Bryan sat cross legged on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head perched up on his hands. The teen gave a sigh as he watched the other walk around his room, picking up clothes and roughly shoving them into a bag.

Bryan sighed when Randy disappeared into the bathroom, presumably to get his toothbrush before he came back.

"Do you really have to go?"

Randy paused to glance back at the younger boy sitting on the bed before letting out a quiet breath and shoving another shirt into his bag.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Randy looked back at Bryan, the younger boy sat on the bed his his usual short sleeved button down shirt and khaki pants picking at his Flash bedspread as he bit his bottom lip exposing his the silver braces on his teeth.

He could be such a nerd sometimes.

Randy's lips curled up in a half smile as he thought back to the passed few months since he and Bryan's relationship went from bully and victim, to friendly acquaintances, to friends and then... _'Friends'_.

Other than Randy's friends, no one but Glenn knew about him and Bryan and that's only because Glenn and Bryan were study partners in science, since everyone else was too scared to partner with him. But if there's one thing Randy's learnt about Bryan, it's that he's one of the most open and non judgemental people he's ever met. So Glenn looked out for Bryan and protected him from most of the bullies that the younger boy had to deal with, which is how he managed to catch Bryan and Randy making out behind the library a few months ago.

Tyler didn't get it. He was always asking Randy why he was bothering with the goat boy but Randy didn't care and whether or not Paul wanted to admit it, he kinda respected Bryan. The only reason why he didn't like him on him is because Bryan outright rejected his offer to go to one of his parties in front of all of Paul's friends.

As for Randy himself, he and Bryan happened on a day when Glenn wasn't around to protect him and the little twerp was forced to man up and defend himself against Randy and the others.

Randy can still feel that punch that Bryan managed to land on his jaw before Tyler and Paul pulled him off and pummelled him into the dirt.

"You know why," Randy sighed before grabbing the nearest piece of material and noticed it was one of Bryan's pyjama tops. He stopped for a moment to lift the shirt up to his nose and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon that always somehow seemed to cling to Bryan's skin. Randy took the time to fold it up and put it in the side pocket and zipped the compartment up.

"Paul needs you." Bryan mumbled out seemingly oblivious to his shirt being stolen right in front of him as he glared at his bed, "What does he need you for anyway? Doesn't he have that pretty boy Tyler to do his dirty work?"

"Bryan we talked about this. I'm leaving for me, not Paul."

"But you're leaving with him right?"

Randy turned back to stare at Bryan before letting out a heavy breath and walking over to take the younger boy's chin in his hand and tilting his head up so he could see Bryan's blue eyes. He leaned down to move the brown bangs of hair away and press a kiss on his forehead.

"I have to do this," Randy crouched down in front of the bed but let his hand stay on Bryan's cheek, "I can't keep sneaking into your room every night. I need to get out and see the world. Paul said that he left home when he was fourteen and-"

"And now he's twenty years old hanging all over a bunch of highschool kids." Bryan said with a glare, "The guy is practically a paedophile."

"You know it's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

"What's it like between you and Glenn?" Randy growled out and Bryan rolled his eyes in annoyance, "There's nothing going on between me and Glenn. He just looks out for me."

"Yeah well, Paul just looks out for me too. That's why I'm going with them to Nevada, but I don't have to go alone. Paul said he knows some girl we can crash with and if we can get a job-"

"A job like the one at the liquor store last week?" Bryan glared and Randy's jaw clenched as he took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "That guy almost died Randy!"

"Look what happened last week was an accident and it wasn't Paul's fault." Randy growled in frustration as he raked a hand through his hair long black hair falling out and back over his face, "And you're missing the point."

Bryan huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. "What point?"

"I want you to come with me."

Bryan's eyes widened for a moment and he gulped, "I... I don't think-"

"It'll be great," Randy said and a smile started pulling at the corner of his lips as he moved up onto the bed forcing the boy to move back. The older teen pressed a brief kiss against Bryan's lips. "No more school, no more teachers, no more homework. Once we get everything sorted in Nevada, we can get our own place and I won't have to climb in your window every night. We won't have to worry about your parents walking in on us and freaking out. It'll just be you and me."

Bryan sighed when Randy started to kiss his way down his neck, "What about your parents?"

Randy paused for a moment before giving a humourless snort, "They don't care, no one does."

Bryan lifted Randy's head with his hand to stare into Randy's eyes and gave a soft smile, "I care."

"That's why I want you to come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Bryan sighed, falling back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "How did Glenn meet Paul?"

"What? How do you-"

"He told me that he's leaving too." Bryan started, glancing down at his _'friend' _before looking back at the roof, "Glenn tells me everything, but what he didn't tell me was how they met."

"Just friends and he tells you everything." Randy growled and Bryan propped himself up on his elbows to stare at the other, "How did Glenn meet Paul?"

Randy shrugged, "You wanted me to play nice with him."

Bryan just sighed, "So you're both leaving me behind?"

"You could come with us, you know." Randy leaned forward and placed both hands on either side of Bryan's head.

"I can't go."

"And I can't stay." Randy said as he locked eyes this Bryan and smiled, "But I'll come back for you, I promise."

"Why promise to come back when you could just stay?"

"Because I can't stay here, you don't know what it's like because your parents aren't like mine. I need to get out of here and stand on my own two feet."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," Randy leaned down to kiss both of Bryan's cheeks, making the younger boy wrinkle his nose at the strands of hair that tickled his face and Randy had to suppress a grin at how adorable he looked. "Once I have everything sorted out and I'm sure I can take care of you."

Bryan rolled his eyes, "I don't need you to take care of me Randy."

The older boy pulled back and stared into Bryan's eyes making a moment of silence fall between them until Bryan spoke.

"What?"

"Why is it O.K for Glenn to protect and look out for you but I can't?"

"Because it's different with you."

"How's it different?"

"Glenn's my friend, he looks out for me and makes sure your friends don't end up killing me. You're my... Well you're-" a deep blush started spreading over Bryan's face and Randy couldn't help but smirk, "I'm your what Bryan?"

Bryan's eyes narrowed into a glare while his blush went one shade deeper, "You're my... My boyfriend and I don't want you treating me like your girlfriend when I'm a boy too."

"You're a boy? Really?" Randy teased and moved further up onto the bed so he was perched between Bryan's legs, while the other just glared at him. "I never would've guessed, I mean, you're eyes are all round and big like a girl's."

"If you're trying to be funny again, it's not working." Bryan growled out as he lifted his hands to push Randy away only for the older boy to grab his hands and pin them above his head to brush his nose against Bryan's cheek, "Your skin is all soft and smooth like a girl's."

Bryan opened his mouth to retort when Randy started sucking on a spot on his neck and he quickly shut it before a moan could leave his mouth. Randy felt Bryan's breath hitch underneath his skin and smiled, "You're pretty like a girl. So wouldn't that make you a girl, my girlfriend right?"

"Shut up. I am not a girl." Bryan said with a glare, trying to ignore the lips on his neck when Randy moved back up to lock their lips in a kiss.

The younger boy moaned as he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, pulling the other closer to deepen the kiss. Randy smiled into it before slipping his tongue into Bryan's mouth. Bryan almost sighed in content when he felt Randy run his tongue over his teeth all along his braces when he suddenly pulled back.

Bryan took deep breath's while his face was flushed when he looked up and Randy and saw a deep blush spread over the older boy's cheeks, while Randy's normally cold eyes were heated with lust.

Randy leaned forward and kissed the side of Bryan's face before he spoke.

"Hey, you wanna do it?" Bryan gulped and his eyes widened a bit at the words spoken against his ear, "One more time before I go?"

They haven't done 'it' since the movie incident a few months ago.

They were still just friends when Randy showed up in Bryan's room one night with a video tape while Bryan's parents were away.

Deep throat.

It was meant to be a joke.

Randy had watched it with Tyler, a few weeks before at Paul's and they thought it was hilarious. In their opinion it was way too weird and far-fetched, even for a porno. Sure it was kinda hot, but the plot was so ridiculous that Tyler and Randy were cracking jokes throughout the whole thing and barely payed attention to any of the sex. So Randy borrowed it from Paul so he could show Bryan, thinking he'd find it hilarious too.

Unfortunately, when Randy found himself in the dark of Bryan's room, on Bryan's bed with the younger boy's body heat practically radiating that sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Randy realised that it wasn't so funny anymore.

Bryan was equally uncomfortable, he's a healthy teenage boy so of course he's seen porn before, but he's never seen it with someone else before. Especially not someone as good-looking as Randy, who's stare he could feel burning into the side of his face.

The air around them got more and more uncomfortable as the minutes passed until Randy eventually snapped and pushed Bryan back into the bed, causing the monumental change in their relationship from friends to 'friends'.

It had been a painful, messy and clumsy affair.

So messy and painful, Bryan was more than just a little hesitant to let Randy do it again. Sure it felt good, eventually, but that doesn't stop it from hurting in the beginning. Bryan's managed to avoid going all the way over the passed few months and Randy didn't seem to mind too much.

But Randy's leaving tonight.

It might be the last time that Bryan ever gets to see him again, he'd never get the chance to touch and kiss each other again, so wouldn't it be O.K to do it just one more time.

Before Randy leaves.

Bryan bit his lip while his heart started to thump in his chest and the boy gave a nod before whispering a breathy, "Yes."

Randy pulled back to smile at Daniel before moving in a flash to seal their lips in a deep kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

Its been twelve years since then.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!"

Randy and Glenn left town and Bryan was left to fend for himself, which wasn't too bad since most of Bryan's bullies left town along with them. But the boy was still alone.

Word spread fast after they left town and the police had done a whole investigation on the missing boys since they were underage. Tyler's parents had freaked and Glenn's parents were equally upset, Randy's parents didn't really seem to care just like he said they wouldn't and Bryan found himself completely enraged at that fact.

The police had questioned him first since Bryan had the closest link between the three. Everyone knew how protective Glenn was over Bryan and how protective Randy had gotten over him as well and since Randy was Tyler's friend, interviewing him was a no brainer.

Of course Bryan didn't say anything, he promised Randy and Glenn he wouldn't tell even though he wanted nothing more than to have them back again. The police got a statement and left him alone, unfortunately Glenn's brother Mark didn't.

He saw right through Bryan's lies and told the boy to cut the crap the moment that he managed to corner the younger boy alone. Bryan cracked and told Mark everything, but really if the police were half as intimidating as Glenn's big brother he would have spewed his guts out a lot sooner.

Surprisingly enough Mark didn't say anything to the police or his parents about what Bryan told him.

He said that Glenn's old enough to make his own decisions and if he wants to be stupid and quit school then that's his choice.

Months passed.

Glenn would call every week once a week, although he barely said much if he even spoke at all, but it's always been that way between them. Besides Bryan was more than capable of talking for both of them and Glenn wouldn't have it any other way.

Sometimes Bryan would ask about Randy but Glenn wouldn't say much more than a simple "he's fine".

It got kinda obvious that things between him and Randy were over after three months passed and Bryan still hadn't gotten any word from him, so Bryan tried to move on.

Sometimes Bryan would swear that Randy was on the other side of those silent phone calls that Glenn made, but Randy definitely wouldn't stay quiet for that long, he was way too impatient for that.

It was hard, but eventually Bryan started to move on.

About a year later Bryan's dad got a job in Phoenix and they moved away. Normally Bryan would have been sad to leave his home and the few friends he'd managed to get after Glenn left, but this time he was relieved.

There were too many good and painful memories in Knoxville for Bryan to really get over Randy, so he was happy to leave.

Phoenix was a fresh start and Bryan treated it as such.

Puberty finally seemed to kick in for Bryan a few months after he moved and he started bulking up.

He joined the wrestling team, made some friends, got early start to growing a beard. Which he admittedly did in retaliation for that time Randy called him his girlfriend.

Overall, things were going good.

Eventually Bryan graduated highschool and went to a college in Washington, met a girl named AJ and fell in love. Realised that AJ was insane about a year into it and broke up with her but never lost contact with her afterwards.

There was something that drew Bryan to her.

A kind of chaos he'd become addicted to and although he didn't love her he didn't mind keeping her around as a friend either. She reminded him of Glenn and even though Bryan lost contact with his friend after the big move in highschool, he still missed him.

Bryan and AJ graduated at the same time surprisingly enough and got jobs at the same bank, AJ was determined to keep this whole best friend thing going as long as humanly possible since she's never really had one before and loved Bryan.

In her own way.

Bryan told her about Randy once, of course that lead to AJ introducing Bryan to all kinds of men in the hopes of liberating her friend from heterosexuallity all to no avail.

He wasn't attracted to men, sure he could appreciate a good looking guy when he saw one but he couldn't imagine going down that route with anyone but Randy.

Two years ago, Bryan made bank manager and in the very same year he met Brie at the subway about two blocks away from the bank where Bryan worked.

They met, had coffee, talked and went out on a date and Bryan fell in love all over again.

They were together for a year and four months when Bryan popped the question and she said yes.

AJ doesn't like Brie at all, she keeps telling him that he can do better but Bryan knows that AJ just has issues over all with him getting involved with any member of the female species that isn't her.

Brie doesn't like AJ either, but Bryan refused to get rid of his best friend no matter how much his fiance had begged, because he needed her. Brie begrudgingly accepted it since she loved Bryan enough to accept the baggage that came along with him.

So yeah, over all Bryan's life has been good so far. At least, it was better than most.

He has a job, a house, a car. A beautiful fiance that loves him and a slightly psychotic best friend that loves him too. Not too bad right?

"ALL OF YOU! ON THE GROUND!"

Of course eventually fate always has to remind you that all good things must come to an end.

"NOW!"

Bryan went down onto the ground as the masked men in the reception area spread across the room.

He grabbed AJ's arm and dragged her down with him, grateful that he was standing by her side when this happened instead of being somewhere else.

Who knows what she'd do if he wasn't there to keep her under control.

"Well this is unexpected." AJ said with a grin and Bryan just glared at the girl as she squirmed on the floor, trying to fix her beige pencil skirt so it wasn't riding up her legs. "Who woulda thought, a bank heist and on the very same day you're supposed to get a promotion. Sucks to be you boss."

Oh yeah, AJ also happens to be a sadist.

Screams and cries of fear still filled the air and Bryan could see and hear the customers and employee's all moving around in their panicked states.

"SHUT UP!" One of the masked men said with a shout although he sounded distorted by some kind of mechanical voice. Probably using something to disguise their voices.

"Where the hell are the security guards?!" Bryan hissed as he tried to look around the chaotic room when AJ pointed towards a spot in the far corner of the room.

"Taking a nap."

Bryan looked up at where she was pointing and his eyes went wide at the pile of black uniformed bodies that were slowly starting to make a pool of blood.

"Shit."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The voice roared again and this time the terrified crowd quieted down.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Bryan whispered back to AJ as his eyes moved across the room, when they landed on the teller's desks which were currently vacant since the tellers themselves had all been herded out onto the floor. "If I can get to the tellers desk, I could trip the alarm."

"SHUT UP!"

"How are you going to do that? They have guns and that beard of yours isn't bullet proof no matter how dense it is." Bryan almost rolled his eyes at this girl's ability to insult you in a dangerous situation while simultaneously showing concern.

"We'll we can't do nothing."

"What-"

_BANG!_

AJ and Bryan both cringed as the gun shot came from right above them before they looked up to see a pair of black combat boots right in front of them.

"Shut up."

The entire room went deadly silent and Bryan found himself frozen as he stared up at the masked man before him. AJ looked away putting her hands on the back of her head before laying it on the tiled floor and Bryan did the same but turned his head to the side so he could see what was happening around them.

"Well, now that we have your undivided attention." Another masked figure on the other side of the room said as he walked across towards the teller's desks and got up on top of it.

There were nine of them all together the smallest one stood by the one on the desk obviously a woman judging from the curves he could see under the all black uniforms. The rest were men, the shortest one being around Bryan's height but not as bulky as he was. The others were all big and tall, the black outfits did nothing to hide the large muscled frames they all held and for the first time since he joined the wrestling team Bryan felt out matched.

"If it's not clear yet, this is a stick up." Some of the masked men standing a bit away laughed causing their voices to come out in deep static rumbles before the leader continued. "For the next hour, all of you will do what you are told when you are told. You obey every command, every order and every word that is said to you or you will be shot. If you try to be a hero and save the day by doing something stupid, you will be shot. If you try to get snappy and pull any attitude, you will be shot. If you piss any of my associates off for any reason whatsoever, you will be shot."

"I'm sure you're all hoping that the authorities might show up any minute and you'll all be saved." The woman standing beside the desk said as she took a few steps forward. "I'm here to tell you that the security system has been disarmed, the guards are all dead and thanks to this buildings wonderful architecture none of the gunshots that were set off or are _going _to be set off in this building will be heard."

"That's right." The leader said as he paced a few steps to the left. "No police will come, no authority can save you because for the next fifty eight minutes, we are the authority. Our word is the law, if you have a problem with it, there's the door."

The room became silent when the woman spoke again, "He's telling the truth you know, if you want out all you have to do is walk out that door."

The room was silent again, "C'mon, none of you want to leave? Are you all really enjoying our company that much?"

It was a trap, everyone knew that. Only someone severely desperate would actually get up and try to walk out that door and no one would do that right?

"Nobody?"

A girl slowly stood near the grey couches in the reception and Bryan felt his blood run cold as he and everyone else in the room watched.

"Idiot." AJ whispered low enough for only Bryan to hear.

The masked woman walked up to her and placed a hand on her back, making the girl jump slightly and gave a gentle push. "Go on sweetie, it's O.K."

The girl walked up to the door and lifted her hand to the handle.

"Don't!" Bryan screamed before he could stop himself and gunshot went off almost at the exact same time before the girl's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Some of the hostages screamed in terror. Everything around Bryan moved in slow motion and he just barely registered his own body moving or even AJ's alarmed voice as she called for him to stop.

Bryan leaped up towards the girl on the floor, regardless of the fact that it was obviously too late. He had to do something, he couldn't just lay there and do nothing.

Unfortunately, it took all but eighteen seconds for someone to take him down.

Bryan hit the ground hard, the wind was knocked right out of him and he groaned when he felt a heavy weight straddle his waist.

"Bryan!" AJ screamed and Bryan forced his eyes open to see the girl propped up on her arms as she stared at him with wide fearful eyes, but he only had a moment before he was hit with a blow to the side of his face and another knocked the wind out of him all over again. Until he was hauled up onto his feet with his arms locked up from behind.

"Did he slip away too quickly for ya, Viper?" The man said as he got a good grip on Bryan while giving a brief glance to the robber that stood by AJ's head, the man was completely silent while his eyes stayed fixed on Bryan.

"You're a brave one, aren't ya?" The man behind him said and Bryan started struggling. Wiggling fiercely to get out of the man's grasp and kicking his legs to try and hit his attacker as much as he could but to no avail. The masked man's grip was set like a vice and somehow Bryan knew he'd tire out long before the other even started breaking a sweat. But even so, he wouldn't give up.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Settle down, fella."

The man on the teller's desk stood there watching the entire scene and Bryan could have sworn he saw the masked head tilt to the side in slight curiosity when the masked woman spoke, pointing a gun at the body of the girl who was slowly bleeding out on the floor. She twitched and convulsed as she choked on her own blood.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you, you can try to leave if you want. But there's no guarantee you'll make it out alive if you do." The woman then pulled the trigger and shot the girl in the head making her body go completely still while a gasp came from the far off corner.

Bryan's eyes went wide at the sight and he doubled his efforts to get free, "You bitch! You'll pay for that."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." The woman scoffed as she walked over to him and she stopped just a few inches away from his struggling form to read the name tag stuck to the breast pocket of his navy suit. "Now as for you... Bryan Danielson, you broke rule number one. Trying to be a hero."

Bryan froze when the woman lifted the gun and he found himself staring down the barrel when the leader of the group suddenly spoke, "Wait!"

The woman glanced over her shoulder at him before looking back at Bryan, "Wait for what, break a rule, get shot, that's the deal."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The two leaders looked over to AJ and Bryan silently prayed that she wouldn't do or say anything to get herself killed.

"And why not?" A robber in standing a few feet away asked and AJ barely even glanced at the man as she kept her focus on the woman in front of Bryan.

"You're holding up a bank so I'm guessing your after money. Bryan's the manager here, he's got access to the vault and the safety deposit boxes. The vault has a direct link into the system's mainframe, so even if you've really disabled the security system, the moment you try to force open any of the secured doors the silent alarm will be tripped and the cops will be here in five minutes."

"You're the manager?" Another masked figure suddenly snorted and Bryan glared at him from the corner of his eye when AJ spoke again with an almost apologetic smile on her face.

"Yip, he was even supposed to get a promotion from the head branch today."

"A promotion, well congratulations." The woman with the gun said mockingly and Bryan could almost see her smirking underneath her mask when the leader spoke up.

"You're good with money?"

"I guess even a goat can be good at a few things." The man in the corner suddenly said making Bryan's eyes snap back to look stare at him in shock.

Goat?

No one's called him that since highschool and even then the only person that did was Tyler. Personally Bryan didn't get the insult but Tyler and Paul thought it was hilarious.

Brie's sister Nicki told him that his beard kinda made him look like a goat once, so maybe it's just a coincidence.

"Seth don't be rude." The leader said as he glanced at the man in the corner, "Maybe Bryan can help us invest some of our money... Once we've made a withdrawal."

"You seem to know a lot about him." The man standing next to AJ suddenly said while his face stayed faced towards Bryan. "What're you his girlfriend?"

"What's wrong Viper? Jealous?" The guy in the corner, apparently Seth asked and Viper's head only moved to glance at him for a moment before looking back at Bryan.

"Can't say I blame ya, kinda pretty isn't he, even with the beard." The man holding onto Bryan said and Bryan squirmed when he heard and felt that rumbling mechanical voice speak against his ear, before he took a deep breath. "Smells good too."

Bryan started to struggle, "Get the hell off of me you sick-"

"Careful fella, keep squirming like that and you might get me excited."

Bryan instantly froze at that and some of the masked men laughed when Viper suddenly growled, "Sheamus-"

"Alright knock it off. We don't have time for this right now." The leader said as he jumped off the teller's desk and the woman in front of Bryan lowered her gun.

"Hunter's right. Sheamus, you can have your fun later but for now." The woman stepped forward and Bryan could feel her stare burning into him. "You, Seth, John, Show and Dolph take Bryan here to the back and so he can open the vault and the safety security boxes."

Bryan snarled, "Like hell I will!"

"Like hell you won't." The woman said as she stepped forward with both hands on her hips, "See you're our only key into the safe making you very valuable, your little girlfriend on the other hand is expendable."

Bryan's eyes went wide when AJ suddenly spoke. "Fiance, actually."

Thankfully they ignored her.

"You wouldn't."

The woman cocked the gun and aimed it at AJ's head as she spoke, "Try me."

Bryan stared at the gun, feeling utterly useless.

The guards are all dead, the security system is out and since he knows the building they were in like the back of his hand Bryan knew that none of the gunshots that went off were heard. Besides AJ isn't the only one he has to worry about getting killed.

There are the customers and employees. Andrew is just two months away from retirement, how cruel would it be for him to die before he and his wife could finally take that trip that they've been saving up for.

He has no choice.

Bryan lowered his head and the woman let out a static chuckle as she holstered her gun while the man behind him spoke against his ear, "Good boy."

"And they say chivalry is dead. Sheamus, Seth, Show, Dolph, John. Get going."

Sheamus let go of Bryan and he lowered his arms resisting the urge to rub the ache that throbbed in his shoulders from being restrained. Bryan's skin started to crawl when he realised he could still feel Sheamus' hands on him and he quickly shrugged off the hand that was resting on his waist, only serving to make the masked man chuckle.

"Feisty." Bryan turned to glare at him when Hunter suddenly spoke again as he stood behind the woman.

"No. Dolph and Show stay out here. Viper, Kane you go with Sheamus, Seth and John."

"What-Why? Let Show and Dolph do it, we need Viper and Kane out here." The woman growled and Hunter grabbed her arm to pull her back a few inches back, but Bryan could still hear him as he hissed. "Steph, just trust me O.K. We'll have more to worry about if we don't do this my way."

"Why?!"

"Just trust me, O.K?"

"Fine, let's just do this and get out."

Hunter seemed to stare at Steph as he gave her arm a brief squeeze before he turned towards Bryan, "We already know the safety deposit boxes and the money is kept in separate rooms. Show and Dolph switch with Viper and Kane. Soon as Bryan here opens the main vault Seth, John and Sheamus bag the money and bring it out here. Viper, you and Kane take Bryan to the safety deposit boxes and see what you can find."

"That's too bad," Sheamus started as he gave Sheamus a slight nudge towards the secured door on the other side of the room. "I was hoping to play with you a little more."

"Go play in a sewer." Bryan growled out as he walked towards the door and only briefly caught four other figures walking up behind him. One was big and tall but somehow he didn't look as bulky as the others while another was maybe a few inches taller than him with an only slightly larger frame.

Sheamus stayed silent for a moment until he spoke up against Bryan's neck, "Only if you come with me." Bryan let out a snarl of disgust, Sheamus suddenly shoved him hard making him stumble and almost fall when an arm caught him. He was pulled back up to his feet and faced with the tall one that was standing by the door earlier.

The masked man stared at him for a long time before pulling away completely only for another to grab his arm, Viper it seems.

"You're only getting one warning Sheamus."

Bryan could only stare in surprise as Sheamus and Viper stared each other down, or at least that's what it looked like they were doing since he couldn't see his their eyes through those black goggles.

"What's it to you, he's just a hostage. Since when do you suddenly care what I do with my toys?" Sheamus asked as his head flicked to Bryan's side.

"Yeah Viper," Seth said as his voice took on a mocking tone when he said the other man's name, or rather alias as it seems. "Why do you care?"

Viper stayed silent for a moment, "The plan is and always has been simple, in and out. That's it. There's no time for you to play with anyone."

The two continued to stare each other down when Bryan roughly pulled his arm out of Viper's arm and turned towards the secure door to enter a pass code into the keypad on the side. "I'm no one's toy."

"Not yet you aren't." Sheamus said and Bryan paused to glare over his shoulder.

"Fuck you."

"I actually prefer it the other way around, lass."

The gave a brief beep before it popped open and Bryan snapped, "Not even on a good day, you depraved irish fuck."

Sheamus said nothing and the others around him all gave snorts of amusement. Seth and one who was about Bryan's height, either Kane or John, outright laughed.

Bryan just smirked as he opened the door, trying to ignore the way he could feel Viper's stare burning into him as he walked through first not even waiting for the others to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan didn't have a better time off it in the inner bank area.

Sheamus hadn't taken very well to his little comment earlier and made sure to keep Bryan on a tight leash the entire way to the vault.

It made him sick to his stomach when he watched the masked men just walk into the vault and take all of those people's hard earned money. He's worked so hard to get to where he is right now. Gotten to know all the people that worked with him and those that did their business there as well. It made him sick to think that he actually helped a bunch of robbers.

Bryan took a deep breath as he made his way down the brightly lit hall towards the vaulted room where they kept the safety deposit boxes while Viper and Kane followed behind him.

It was a lot quieter without Seth and Sheamus constantly shooting remarks Bryan's way and in a way Bryan was a little thankful at that thought.

If he's forced to basically open the bank to a bunch of criminals he'd like to do it without the sexual harassment. Hopefully neither, AJ or any of the others in the reception area right now would be hurt.

Bryan doesn't know what he'd do if he saw another lifeless body in right now.

"That girl back there," one of his captors suddenly started and Bryan looked back to find it was the shorter of the two that had spoken, Viper. "Is she really your fiance?"

"That's none of your business." Bryan snapped and Kane's head gave a slight tilt to the side.

"Breathe Bryan," Kane said evenly, making it the first word he's said since he and his gang came bursting through the doors. "Anger doesn't solve anything, it never has."

At that Bryan stumbled before he caught himself and looked back at the two. Those words, that tone.

It's the exact same thing Bryan used to tell Glenn whenever his best friend let his anger get the best of him. Could it be-

No.

Glenn's gone and so is Randy.

They're gone and they're never coming back, he needs to make peace with that.

Despite his aggravation, Bryan took a deep breath and kept walking, "No she's not."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, just a close friend."

Viper didn't ask anything else as they walked down the silent hall and turned the corner to face a large round steel door with a small keypad on the centre.

Bryan took another deep breath as he punched in the code. It occurred to him when he was opening the other vault that he could mess up the pass codes and get security there once the integrated system did it's job, but if he did that the vaults would also go into a permanent lock down and who knows what these criminals would do with their cash source cut off. Plus he's out numbered by at least nine guns.

The image of that poor girl's body dropping to the ground before that bitch shot her in the head kept flashing back in his head and Bryan wouldn't let that happen to anyone else.

The rods in the door slid away and the air locked door released. Kane stepped up to pull it open and Bryan stepped inside after Viper gave him a slight nudge.

The room was big but not as big as the cash vault. There was a large steel table along with a set of two chairs in the centre of the room. Three walls of the room were made up of hundreds of steel squares. Way too many for them to go through each one and Bryan briefly wondered how they were going to manage it when Viper just walked passed him and started scanning the boxes on the east side of the room before he stopped at a box marked 369B.

Viper took a few steps back and pulled a hand gun from his holster, Bryan had to cover his ears when the man suddenly fired a shot that some how went right through the centre of the lock. Viper stepped up and pulled the small steel door open before pulling a smaller box with a tiny bullet hole out as well.

He yanked open the top slide and pulled out a wooden box which somehow didn't have a bullet hole in it.

"Got it." Viper said as he walked up to Kane who stood behind Bryan. The shorter man jumped when he realised that he hadn't even noticed Kane walk up behind him. Viper gave a snort at Bryan's movement, he handed Kane the box and the other man stared at him for a long moment before looking back at Bryan.

"Checking the other boxes?" Kane asked and Viper gave a nod. Kane looked back at Bryan when he suddenly wrapped the banking manager up in a hug.

Bryan was stock still from shock as the man gave him a light squeeze before he pulled back and simply walked out the vault door.

Now, Byran likes a hug as much as the next guy. His greatest moment in highschool even after he moved to Phoenix was the day he actually managed to get both Glenn and Glenn's big brother Mark to hug him.

But this random robber hugging him is bizarre even by Bryan's standards.

Bryan had been standing there for what must have been at least a full minute when a deep chuckle made him blink himself back into reality.

When Bryan looked back his eyes narrowed for a moment and he frowned at the man who had taken his mask and goggles off exposing a pair of striking blue eyes that were so familiar Bryan was thrown for a complete loop.

"He still misses you."

"What?" Bryan blinked again when Viper spoke, but he couldn't help but step forward towards the man leaning against the table in the centre of the room.

"He freaked out the last time he called and you weren't living in Knoxville anymore." Viper crossed one ankle over the other and an odd smile spread over his lips. "I still went back though, I wanted to make sure but-..."

"What-" Bryan stopped as his head gave a slight tilt, the longer he looked at Viper the more familiar he looked but he just couldn't place that face. "Do I know you?"

Viper gave a smirk, one that made Bryan want to punch him in the face for some reason, as he lifted his eyes and pierced Bryan in his gaze as he spoke, "Isn't the girl supposed to be the one that remembers everything? You're not a good girlfriend are you?"

Bryan's first instinct was to be angry that this random stranger was calling him a girl when it all clicked together and Bryan froze.

Viper's voice, those cold blue eyes, that insufferable smirk. The stupid girl insult.

"Randy?"

**A/N: alrighty, this is only going to be a two chapter thing, so next chapter's the last.**

**Seriously though tell me what you think. And also, who wants to see Randy and Bryan do it? Mind you my lemons need work, so this is sort of going to be practice smut for me.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: O.K guys, so here's part two**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

"Can we go now?!" Tyler growled out in annoyance as he rubbed his arms and blew some warm air into his hands to get them warm before going back to rubbing his sides. The teen glared at the two that were standing a few feet away in front of a building that looked like it came straight from a catalogue. A two story house complete with wooden shutters, flower beds, bird bath, a great oak and an apple tree in the front lawn and a white picket fence.

Tyler felt like he wanted to hurl.

"Its freezing out here!"

Randy looked over his shoulder and shot a glare at his friend before looking back to the shorter teen in front of him. Tyler growled again when Paul suddenly spoke beside him.

"Leave 'em alone, it's four am. We still have some time before we have to pick up the others." Paul said as he took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a long puff of smoke before he leaned back against the side of his car.

It was a 1985 dodge double cab, repainted in a dark green coat and kept in mint condition. It was his pride and joy.

Paul let out a silent sigh as he watched Randy and Bryan.

The shorter boy had a red comforter wrapped around his shoulders and not much else on while Randy was dressed in the usual blue jeans and leather.

They went to go pick Randy up at Bryan's since Randy barely ever went home anymore. With a mother who didn't give a shit and an alcoholic father who only came home when he was in trouble, there never really seemed to be a point. So Randy was always either at Paul's or spending the night at Bryan's

Its not like his parents cared where he went anyway so why should he care about them.

Paul gave a snort when Bryan pulled the comforter tighter around his body, with the image of Wally West plastered all over it. His hair was all messed up, there were hickeys all over his neck where the comforter didn't reach and Paul is pretty sure that limp he saw Bryan leave the house with had nothing to do with the over sized boots he was wearing.

Randy brushed some of Bryan's hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss both of the boy's cheeks before leaning in to whisper in his ear, earning a blush from Bryan and a loud gagging sound from Tyler.

Paul just rolled his eyes as he nudged the younger man with his elbow and shoved his free hand in his pocket.

"Leave them alone. Its good that Randy has someone that cares about him and Bryan's a good kid."

Tyler paused from his frantic rubbing to glance up at the older man through his hair and gave him a frown, "I thought you hated goat boy."

"I don't hate him, the little shit's just annoying sometimes."

"I still don't get what Randy sees in him, he's just some goody-goody dork that doesn't know how to keep his nose out of other people's business."

"I think it's kinda nice."

Tyler looked up at Paul and gave him a look that made the older man roll his eyes in return.

"Don't give me that look. Randy deserves someone like Bryan to care about him, someone normal you know." Paul raked a hand through his short blonde hair while Tyler just went back to rubbing his arms, which still weren't getting any warmer despite the thick black hoodie he was wearing.

"We're normal."

A snort suddenly came from the truck behind them and Tyler looked back to find the window of the back seat of the cab rolled down while Glenn's mismatched eyes stared at them under the hood of his jacket through his dark hair.

"We're not normal, we're completely fucked up."

"Speak for yourself freak." Tyler growled back while Glenn just gave another snort as he leaned with his chin on the open window.

"I am."

Tyler looked back at Bryan and Randy and grumbled angrily under his breath while Paul's head gave a slight tilt as he let his eyes run over Bryan's house. Going over everything from the brick face walls to the green window shutters and the little oak door. There was an old tyre swing hanging from a tree in the front yard and a brown tile path leading from the gate to the porch ran over the ever green grass.

Green garage doors, a flower bed beneath each window on the ground floor and a bird bath just a few feet to the side.

"I wanna get a place like this someday." Paul said quietly before taking another long drag from his cigarette and letting it out in a slow puff of smoke. "Get a job, a shitty little station wagon-"

"Marry Stephanie, pop out a few puppies and live the american dream." Tyler snickered and Paul just gave a snort as he tapped the ash away from the end of his cancer stick.

"Steph isn't the marriage type, I doubt we'll even make it even three weeks in Nevada. Nah, she's to busy trying to grow up to be just like her father." The older man sighed as he leaned his head against the car and his eyes drifted back to Randy and Bryan. "Besides I'm done with all these girls, man. These demanding pushy controlling girls that break rules and sneak out after curfew just to get under daddy's skin."

"So you want someone boring."

"No I just want someone... nice. Someone normal who'll make me feel normal too." Paul sighed as he took one more drag and Tyler followed his gaze towards the two standing by the gate.

"Someone like goat boy?"

"Maybe." Paul shrugged, "I'm just tired of all of the bullshit and the drama that comes with it. Finding someone like Bryan could be nice I guess."

Tyler just growled as he started rubbing his arms a little faster and his eyes narrowed down at the two who were practically leaning into each other by now. Randy's upper body had disappeared into the comforter that Bryan was holding as the shorter boy had his arms wrapped around Randy's neck with his head on the other's chest, "What's so great about him anyway?"

Paul tilted his head to the side against the side of the truck and raised an eyebrow at the other male, "What do you have against Bryan anyway? If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were jealous."

Tyler scoffed, "I'm not jealous. Captain dork doesn't have anything I'd ever want."

"Let it go Black." Glenn suddenly said making Tyler's head snap back at him and the taller teen smirked from the inside of the car as he spoke, "He doesn't want you, probably never will."

"I don't want Randy, if that's what you're getting at."

"Who said anything about Orton?"

Tyler's eyes went wide and he took an involuntary step back while Glenn's smirk just grew. Paul shifted a bit against the car so he was facing Tyler and his face twisted in confusion.

"What's he talking about?"

Tyler stared up at Paul until he just turned around and looked back towards Randy and Bryan just as Bryan leaned up to kiss Randy on the lips while the taller teen just smiled in return.

Tyler glared and his hands clenched on his arms where he was rubbing until he suddenly snapped, "Hey! Wrap it up, we need to go!"

Randy looked back over his shoulder and growled back at Tyler until he looked down at Bryan to find the younger boy staring down at the space between them as he bit his bottom lip.

"Hey." Randy whispered but Bryan didn't look up so he moved his hand away from the others waist to tilt his head up to look at him.

"I have to go."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bryan," Randy growled in frustration as he raked a hand through his hair. "We talked about this, I can't stay but there's still time for you to come with me."

Bryan paused to stare into Randy's eyes before looking over his shoulder to find Glenn staring at them through the cab of the truck and started biting his lip all over again until his eyes moved onto Tyler and Paul and he let out a sigh.

"I can't go." Bryan said and he lifted one of his arms to brush some of Randy's hair behind his ear, causing the red comforter he had around his shoulders slip away. "But I don't want to lose you."

"We'll then I'll just have to come back for you." Randy smirked as he leaned down to kiss Bryan's exposed shoulder as he lifted the red material back up to cover him up.

Bryan smiled when a loud whistle made him wince while Randy just growled in annoyance.

"We need to go! C'mon!"

Randy leaned down and gave Bryan a kiss, forcing Bryan lower his arms to wrap the duvet around him and the younger teen moaned. Leaning up as Randy moved his head to the side and ran his tongue over Bryan's braces one more time before pulling away with a soft snap.

Randy smiled as he stared down at Bryan who's eyes were shut and his mouth was open in a slight gape so he kissed the other boy's lips shut before he whispered against them.

"I'll come back. I promise."

Soft blue eyes opened and Bryan smiled before leaning up to kiss Randy's cheek before pulling away completely. "Bye Randy."

The older teen grinned as he pulled away, walking backwards towards the truck while Paul and Tyler got inside the car.

"Bye Glenn." Bryan waved as he kept the duvet around him clutched in one hand and Glenn just waved back with a slight smile pulling at his lips. Randy suddenly ran forward and kissed Bryan's forehead, "Bye Bryan."

Bryan smiled and Randy ran back to the truck and got in the back with Glenn.

Tyler glared at Bryan from the front seat and Bryan stuck his tongue out at him.

"Freak." Tyler called from his seat and Bryan gave him the finger making the older boy's glare intensify, "Sit on it goat boy!"

Bryan just rolled his eyes and waved as the truck pulled out of the driveway. Glenn leaned forward in his seat and whispered against Tyler's ear.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Tyler blushed and instantly sank back into his seat while Bryan just stared in confusion, wondering what Glenn had said to make Tyler react that way when Randy caught his eye and he started waving again while the truck drove down the street and out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viper gave a smirk, one that made Bryan want to punch him in the face for some reason, as he lifted his eyes and pierced Bryan in his gaze as he spoke, "Isn't the girl supposed to be the one that remembers everything? You're not a good girlfriend are you?"

Bryan's first instinct was to be angry that this random stranger was calling him a girl when the it all clicked together and Bryan froze.

Viper's voice, those cold blue eyes, that insufferable smirk. The stupid girl insult.

"Randy?"

The man's head gave a tilt to the side, "So you do remember."

Bryan stood perfectly still as he slowly took the other man in.

It couldn't be.

Could it? Could Randy...

He's different.

His hair was shorter than it had been twelve years ago. That long messy mop of black hair he used to love running his hands through was now a short military cut. His skin was tanned a few shades darker but I guess, a few years in the desert sun would do that to you. Randy's eyes have always been intense, but this time they were so much more than what they were, razor sharp and hard as steel. So piercing that Bryan almost felt a little uncomfortable.

He was taller... Bigger.

Great, twelve years and he still hasn't caught up to Randy yet.

"Bryan?"

Bryan didn't move, his mind was flooding with so many emotions that he could barely recognise just one of them. His left hand gave a brief twitch and just like earlier, before he could stop himself Bryan moved.

Randy could only grunt in surprise when Bryan suddenly kissed him, full and hard right on the lips. Randy caught himself against the table with one arm while the other steadied Bryan as best as he could.

Bryan wrapped his arms around Randy's neck to bring him even closer, crushing their bodies together as far as they could go.

It was insane really.

He shouldn't have given in so quickly, he should be pissed.

This asshole bullies him for two years, makes him fall in love with him after one year. Then he leaves and takes Bryan's best friend with him, disappears on him for twelve years doing only God knows what. And now that Bryan's finally moved on, now that he's got a house, a job, a beautiful fiance that loves him and a slightly psychotic best friend that loves him too. Randy just has to come back and screw it all up for him.

He should just turn around and walk away.

Just wait for them to leave and get back to his life, but he can't, because now that Randy's back for however long he plans on staying this time, things won't be the way they were before.

Bryan gasped when he suddenly felt gravity shift and his back connected with the smooth hard surface of the steel table that Randy was leaning on earlier. But it only lasted a moment before he regained his grasp on Randy's neck and turned his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Randy's hands were working on Bryan's clothes, he undid the buttons on the navy suit jacket and managed to pull away from Bryan's demanding grasp to pull it off and throw it on the floor before Bryan pulled him back in again. Randy probably would have grinned if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied but the thought came back to him that they didn't have much time so he started working on Bryan's shirt instead, undoing the tie before opening the buttons as quickly as his hands could move.

It would be easier to just rip his shirt open but that would lead to too many questions afterwards.

Bryan moaned when he felt a pair of gloved hands running all around his chest and gasped again when Randy pulled away from his mouth and whispered, "I'm guessing you missed me too, huh?"

"Randy, please." Bryan breathed through panting breaths while Randy straddled his legs.

Randy would love to draw this out.

To make it last as long as possible, make Bryan beg and moan until he was at his absolute limit. He'd love to take it slow, take his time to just feel and taste and listen to exactly how much the younger man has changed over the passed twelve years.

But there's no time for that.

Kane could keep the other's occupied for so long and that's only if Hunter manages to keep Steph under control and Seth keeps his big mouth shut. Not to mention Sheamus who might actually try to see what's keeping Randy and his new pet away for so long.

Randy almost growled at the thought.

It pissed him off to no end watching Sheamus put his hands all over Bryan, to watch him whisper in Bryan's ear all the while knowing exactly what Sheamus would do if he just got Bryan alone long enough since he's done it so many other times before with his other pets.

If it weren't for Hunter stepping in, Randy probably would've done something monumentally stupid.

"Randy."

The beard is a little weird, but Randy can't say he hates it.

Somehow he knew he's the reason felt the need to grow a beard, like getting facial hair would help him prove to Randy that he wasn't a girl.

Randy almost gave a snort, like that could ever happen.

Still as much as he'd love to spread him out, open him up,plough into that tight heat and make Bryan scream until he begged Randy to stop.

He couldn't.

There were too many variables to consider, too many things that could go wrong. So as much as it pained him to do it, as much as his cock along with every muscle in his body throbbed in protest at his decision Randy slumped forward and forced himself to stop. Leaning his head against the shorter man's shoulder as he took deep panting breaths.

"Randy?" Bryan asked in confusion at the sudden pause and he craned his neck to try to see what on earth the other man was doing, "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"What?"

"We have to stop."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Randy looked up at Bryan's face and gave an odd little smile while he breathed deeply, "When did you start cursing?"

"When did you stop wanting to fuck?"

Randy chuckled as he pushed himself up but kept Bryan's hands restrained up above him, "There's too much that could go wrong right now, someone could walk in or the police might find something afterwards."

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" Bryan asked with a pout just begging to bloom on his lips and Randy gave a snort.

"I'm not doing any better either you know."

"Really?" Bryan asked with an arched brown as he lifted his legs causing them to brush against the hard bulge in Randy's pants and the taller man let out a long hiss but instantly moved to trap Bryan's legs between his own to stop all movement.

"Bryan, don't."

Bryan sighed as he stared up at the ceiling and slumped completely against the table. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait, we can't go back like this. Glenn can buy us a couple of minutes." Randy said as he let go of Bryan's arms and leaned down to lay on top of Bryan with his head on Bryan's chest.

Bryan cocked his head to the side to stare down at the other man, it was odd how completely natural it felt to have Randy just lie down with him and not have it be even a little bit weird.

Almost like nothings changed.

Silence fell in the room and Bryan gave a sigh as he felt Randy's deep breaths and his steady heartbeat against his chest as he ran his fingers through Randy's shorter hair.

"She's not my fiance."

"What?" Randy mumbled out without looking up and Bryan gave another sigh. "The girl in the receptions room, her name is AJ. We used to date a long time ago but now were just friends."

Randy didn't say anything and Bryan continued, "But I am engaged."

"Oh." Randy said and Bryan could swear he felt the other's heart jump against his side, "What's she like?"

Bryan shifted against the wall a bit before he settled down, "She's nice, pretty, she's... normal."

Randy scoffed, "Normal, unlike me."

"She's nothing like you." Bryan grinned. "Her name is Brie, she's an assistant at a law firm a few blocks from here. I asked her to marry me about two years ago."

"Do you love her?"

"I thought so."

"You thought so?"

"I thought I did, but now you're here and now I'm just confused."

Silence fell between them for a moment and Bryan started losing himself in his thoughts, the steady heartbeat against his side and the warm breaths against his chest. He almost forgot about AJ and all the other hostages in the front area when Randy suddenly spoke and pulled him back.

"I went back you know."

"What?"

"Knoxville, I went back a year afterwards," Randy said quietly, before letting out a scoff as he spoke, "Paul had us set up in an apartment above this shitty bar near the edge of town. Two bedrooms and one bathroom that we all had to share until Paul's girl Stephanie got him a place uptown. Tyler moved in with some skinny blonde hooker a few months later. Mark got a job as a bouncer downtown and Nick got a job and moved out too so it was just me and Glenn."

"You two actually lived together, I'm surprised you didn't end up killing each other."

"You weren't around so I didn't have a reason to." Randy shrugged before letting out a sigh, "I got a job as a handy man and he got a job at a butchery and ended up shaving off all his hair."

Bryan almost gaped, "Really? How's he look?"

"Better. Anyway, things were going O.K till I came home and found Glenn tearing up the living room because he called and you weren't there anymore."

"Shit." Bryan cursed softly under his breath and his hand clenched a bit in Randy's hair. "We moved to Phoenix that year, I didn't tell him cause I didn't think I'd see him again and I wanted a fresh start."

"A fresh start without him?"

"No," Bryan sighed, "A fresh start without you. You never called, didn't write and Glenn calling every week was this reminder of how things used to be. I just couldn't anymore."

"You make it sound like I broke you."

"That's because you did."

"I'm sorry Bryan."

Bryan didn't say anything, just kept staring at the ceiling while his throat clenched up and his eyes began to sting, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long did it take you to move on after you left?"

Randy gave a heavy sigh before he answered, "Two years, but I hooked up with someone after my trip to Knoxville."

"Tyler?"

"Yeah." Randy said when a lump started forming in his throat and he cleared it before giving a snort, "It was weird though, I think I heard him say your name the last time we did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he's screwing around with Glenn these days."

"What?!" Bryan almost screeched as he sat up and Randy just laughed as he stayed right where he was. "That was my reaction when I caught them a few years back."

"Woah. Tyler and Glenn, how did that even-"

"I don't know, I don't really care either." Randy said as he sat up and kissed Bryan's forehead. "Long as they keep their hands off of you, it doesn't matter."

Bryan rolled his eyes, "I'm not your girlfriend Randy, you can't lay claim to me."

"No, she can't claim you," Randy said nodding towards Bryan's left hand and the man sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "I should've kidnapped you, forced you to come with me."

Bryan let out a snort, "Probably would've let you."

"I'm glad I didn't though, you've got a good thing going here. If you had come with us, things wouldn't have gone off very well."

"Why, does Paul still hate me?"

"Paul isn't the problem, Stephanie is." Randy said as he got off the table and took Bryan's hand to help him off as well. "Princess is always trying to do something to piss off her dad."

"So she decided to run with a bunch of robbers?" Bryan asked with an arched brow as he fixed his shirt and tie and pulled on his jacket while Randy watched.

"None of this was Paul's idea, he was working a job in her dad's casino. He was doing pretty good too, until Stephanie decided that she was bored."

"So she made you start up a gang?"

"It was either that or have Daddy call in his contacts and run us out of Nevada."

"She sounds like a piece of work."

"She's good at what she does."

"Armed robbery?"

"Manipulation."

Bryan looked up as soon as he'd fixed his clothes and found Randy smirking at him as he tugged at his tie with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "What?"

"The braces, when'd you take em out?"

Bryan smiled, "A few months before college. I still feel a little weird without them."

Randy stepped forward and leaned down to give Bryan a kiss, he pried his mouth open and let his tongue run over his teeth before pulling back with a smile.

"Doesn't feel weird to me."

"No?"

"Nuh uh."

"Good to know." Bryan said as he pulled away with a cheeky grin, "So what now?"

"Now we go back." Randy pulled on his mask and tucked the ends underneath the collar of his shirt and pulled the goggles and voice changing device on over the top.

"Is that it?"

Randy paused to look back at Bryan who had turned away from him completely, "Do you want that to be it?"

"No."

"Then it won't be, I'll come back after the heat dies down in two weeks. If you still want this." Randy walked over to Bryan and turned him around to lean down and give him a kiss. "If you still love me enough to leave, then you come with me."

"And if I don't."

"Then I'll wish you and Brie the best."

"You won't try to kill her?"

"Not if she makes you happy."

Bryan laughed and Randy gave him one more deep kiss before pulling away, "C'mon let's go."

"Do we have to?" Bryan half whined and Randy gave a snort through mechanical voice.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bryan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ huffed a sigh of annoyance as she sat in the floor.

It's been thirty minutes, her ass is sore, she hasn't had any lunch yet, she chipped a nail and Bryan still hasn't gotten back yet.

Oh the the others all got back, hauling out bags of money and dropping it by the door. That irish guy that kept feeling Bryan up had come back along with the others and that really tall one that was meant to be with Bryan came back carrying some kind of box but still no Bryan.

AJ was getting restless, what the hell was going on back there, at this point she was ready to just get up and go look for them herself and she was about to do it when Bryan came walking out the door that lead to the inner side of the bank with another robber following close behind.

And she almost sighed in relief.

The female robber huffed a sigh of annoyance when they came through, "Took you long enough."

"Did you find anything?" The other leader Hunter asked and despite the mechanical voices AJ could still hear an odd tone to his voice that made her frown.

Viper gave a nod.

"Really?" Sheamus asked as he folded his arms across his chest, "And what would that be?"

"We don't have time for this, let's move." Hunter said as he turned towards the door, "Get the money we're leaving."

"Alright you heard him, Show, Kane, Sheamus and John. Get the bags, were outta here." Steph said as she looked over the robbers and they all moved at her command and rushed out the door.

"As for the rest of you, thank you all very much. You've been a terrific audience." Hunter said with a wave before holding the door open so the rest could leave. AJ's frown deepened when Viper lingered a little longer next to Bryan before giving him a look and darting out the door.

The room remained silent as the robbers left until the door slammed shut and AJ quickly got up and rushed over to Bryan's side.

"Bryan! Are you O.K?"

Bryan let his shoulders slump and let out a long drawn out sigh of relief. "Yeah I'm fine." The bank manager stepped forward towards the other hostages and helped up the nearest one. An old woman by the looks of it. "Is everyone all right? No one else got hurt right?"

The room slowly started to fill with sound as the hostages got up and looked themselves over some still looked terrified while others looked more than just a little relieved.

"Does anyone know the girl that was shot earlier?"

The hostages shook their head and one woman started to cry, falling limp in the arms of the man beside her. "Alright. We need to call the police."

Bryan got up and headed toward the tellers desks where AJ followed, "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"You're insane you know that?" Bryan asked as he felt around the bottom of the desks until he found a button and pressed it making a little light on the bottom go on. "My fiance?"

AJ, smiled, "it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"They could have killed you."

"But they didn't, besides I'm more worried about you. They didn't do anything did they?"

"Do anything like what?"

"I don't know, you were alone with that Viper guy for a long time. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just showed them the boxes and he went through them. That's it." Bryan said distracted as he searched along the desk for a cell phone or something he could find to call the police in case the alarm was still out of order.

He turned around and saw one of the teller's hand bags and started searching though it for a phone. AJ looked over his shoulder as he searched, when she caught sight of something on his neck that made her eyes go wide.

"Bryan, is that a hickey?!"

Bryan immediately snapped up and stared at AJ with wide eyes while she just stared back. "No way!"

"Shut up!" Bryan hissed as he cast a glance around the room to make sure no one heard her.

"That wasn't there this morning! Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't that Sheamus guy."

"It wasn't." Bryan said as he went back to looking for the phone.

"Oh my god it was Viper wasn't it?!"

"AJ!"

"Why, what happened? Oh my-..." AJ paused as she looked him over only just noticing how his lips were bruised and his hair was messed up. The girl gave a wicked grin as she leaned up towards Bryan's ear and whispered.

"Bryan, did you get laid?"

Bryan blushed and turned to glare at the girl while she let out a giggle and he growled in annoyance, "Would you please just check on the clients?"

"O.K, but you're giving me the juicy details later."

AJ said as she walked away while Bryan just sighed when he finally found the damn phone.

Two weeks aren't going fast enough.

**The End**

**A/N: yeah, I figured a sex scene might be good but it's not a logical move during a bank heist so that's why I vetoed it.**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review.**

**- Frankie**


End file.
